Currently, the development of the liquid crystal display device exhibits development trend of high integration level and low cost. The application of the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been very broad, such the field of computer, television and so on. The display of the liquid crystal display is achieved by the driving circuit. The liquid crystal display includes a gate driving circuit, a source driving circuit and a pixel area. In the existing technique solution, the gate driving circuit adopts the gate pulse modulator (GPM) to generate a gate driving voltage, and in this way, it can only generate a gate driving voltage. However, for the special frame or 3D mode which needs a variety of gate driving voltages, the GPM method can not generate a variety of gate driving voltages. This affects the display effect of the liquid crystal display.